Have you ever?
by technicolouredninja
Summary: On a night in the team play a game of 'Have you ever' and learn more about the people that they work with. Rated K plus due to sensitive themes. One-shot turned multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

**First primeval fic, so not sure what the response will be so please review (previously I've only written Coronation Street fics) **

**One shot, set after series 5 so there may be mild spoilers. Establisted Memily, Conby and Jecker.**

**On a night in the team play a game of 'Have you ever' and learn more about the people that they work with. **

**Enjoy!**

Abby, Connor, Jess, Becker, Matt and Emily were all lounging about on different items of furniture in Abby and Connor's living room after a rather, surprisingly, quiet day at the ARC.

A few hours had passed, a few Pizzas and more than a few drinks had passed the teams lips, when Connor placed a bottle of vodka and 6 shot glasses on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

'How about a game of "have you ever"?' Before waiting for answers he poured a round, and gave a glass to everybody.

'Does everybody know the rules?' Abby asked. Emily shook her head.

'You ask questions to the group, starting with "have you ever..." If you have done the thing asked you drink a shot, if you havn't you don't. And then you have to give details about it.' Matt explained.

'Okay I get it. Who's first?'

'I'll go first.' Becker said, thinking for a minute.

'Hmmm, have you ever been suspended?' Connor and Jess all downed there drinks. Abby didn't know who to be more surprised at.

'Really?' Matt said with a smirk.

'Yep.' Connor nodded. 'Year Ten History exam, I wrote the dates for the battles in World War One on the inside of my wrist. Got caught by the teacher and suspended for 2 days.'

'What about you Jess?' Becker asked.

'Year 9. I set a girls hair on fire.'

'Why?' Emily said, giggling.

'She was really mean to me so in a science lesson when she was bent over her book, I set fire to her hair extensions with the bunsen burner. It was only her extensions really, it didn't have any damage on her actual head.'

After a few minutes of stunned slience Matt spoke up. 'My turn. Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex that wasn't a family member?' Everyone bar Emily and Becker took a shot this time.

'Darren Snow, in College but it was for a dare.' Connor said.

'Lizzie Walker, Year 11.' Jess said.

'Susie Jones, Year 13 but we were both drunk.' Abby said. 'My turn.' She added 'Have you ever got a tattoo?' Matt, Emily and Jess took a shot and then precided to show there tattoo was and why they got it:

Jess: Butterfly on her lower back, had it done on holiday when she was 16.

Matt: A scorpion on his left shoulder, when he was in the army there was a stag do and everybody got one.

Emily: A rose on the inside of her left wrist, in memory of Charlotte whose favourite flower was a rose.

'Have you ever broken a bone?' Jess asked, slurring her words slighty, the three shots she had drank in a row were taking affect. Matt and Becker took at shot.

'I broke my arm when I was 7, I trapped it in a car door.' Becker said, making all three girls wince.

'Mine wasn't as bad as that.' Matt said. 'I just broke a toe after falling awkwardly.'

'Have you ever had a pet?' Emily asked and Abby, Becker and Connor drank.

'Well Rex, obviously but I had a kitten when I was younger.'

'I had a dog was I was a teenager.' Becker said, reaching for the bottle which was nearly empty. 'There's enough left for one more question I think.'

'I've got Sid and Nancy but never had a pet before that.' Connor said. 'My turn. Have you ever run away from home? And Matt coming back into the past to save the entire human race _doesn't_ count.' Matt rolled his eyes while Abby drank but didn't offer an explanation why.

'Why did you run away Abby?' Connor asked. Abby was sitting on his lap, but moved so she was sitting on the sofa beside him.

'I don't want to talk about it.' She said looking down.

'C'mon Abs, it's just a game.'

'Fine.' She took a deep breath. 'I ran away when I was 17, because my step father would abuse me and my mother didn't believe me when I told her.' She looked down at her feet. The raw emotion in her voice changed the tone of the room.

20 minutes later and Becker and a more than slightly tipsy Jess had left. Connor and Matt had gone outside to put the pizza boxes in the bins, and Abby was in the kitchen clearing up. She was pouring the remaining shots down the sink when Emily took the last one in off Abby and quickly downed it.

'I ran away because I didn't want to get married. When my fiance found me he beat me then forced me down the isle for the sake of apperances. He didn't love me, he didn't know how to love.' She said quietly. 'I'm sorry I didn't say before, I didn't want Matt to find out.'

Abby didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her into a hug. They quickly pulled apart when Matt came into the kitchen.

'Ummm, Abby? Connor's passed out on the sofa. Thought you should know.' Abby laughed.

'Yeah he could never hold his drink that well. Thanks for coming round you guys it was fun.' Emily smiled at Abby and hugged her again before dragging Matt from the flat before he could take a picture of Connor asleep.

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was only going to be a one shot but because of the reviews (thanks guys!) I decided to carry it on. Any suggestions are more than welcome just leave a review or PM me, I don't bite :D Hope you enjoy it!**

Connor woke up the next morning with a mild headache and a crick in his neck from sleeping at a funny angle. He rolled over, expecting to feel Abby's warmth on the other side of the bed, but instead fell onto the floor in an undignified heap. It was then that he realised that he must have fallen asleep on the sofa.

'You alright Conn?' Abby came out of their bedroom, her hair slightly mussed up and her pyjama top hanging off one shoulder. Connor got up and sat back on the sofa.

'How much did I drink last night?' He said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead slightly.

'Umm about 4 beers and..' Abby counted on her fingers '...3 shots. You and Matt went to put the rubbish out and by the time me and Emily had finished clearing the kitchen you had passed out on the sofa. Look.' Abby fetched her mobile and showed Connor the picture of him asleep on the sofa, one arm dangling off and his mouth wide open.

'I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. Pinched your cheek and everything. But you did look cute.' Abby giggled at the picture. Connor scowled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the sofa with him.

'It's a good thing I love you.' Connor looked into his girlfriends eyes.

'Love you too, but I'm still keeping this picture.'

'Oh really?' Connor raised one eyebrow.

'Well if you really want it...' she got off the sofa '...you'll have to catch me.' With that Abby sprinted out of the living room and into her and Connor's bed room, Connor running behind her.

..

There was a small gap in the curtains in Matt and Emily's room letting a small stream of light into the room. Emily opened her eyes and then shut them again, letting the light warm her face. She rolled over but when she reached out for Matt, the other side of the bed was empty. It was also cold, which was a sign he had been gone for a while. Emily pressed her face into his pillow and inhaled his smell. She looked up and saw there was a note on his bedside table, along with a glass of water.

_Hey,_

_Went for a run, didn't want to wake you, will probably be back in time for breakfast._

_Drink the water once you wake up, it will stop you getting dehydrated._

_Matt x_

Emily drank the water and then went into the kitchen, filling the kettle and making a cup of tea for herself. When she was pouring the water into the mug a key turned in the lock, and Matt walked in.

'How was the run?' Emily got another cup out of the cupboard and made Matt a coffee, an unspoken rule that had formed between them was that if one was making a hot drink the other would most likely want one aswell.

'It was good, not that many people. Thanks Em.' Matt took the coffee from her and placed it on the counter before wrapping his arms around her and was about to place a kiss on her lips when she pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

'You need a shower.' Emily said matter of factly, stepping back and taking a sip of her tea.

'Thanks for the compliment.' Matt said sarcastically. Emily just rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

'Shower. Now.'

Matt grinned childishly and before Emily knew what was happening he had picked her up and taken her into the bathroom with him. In the end they both had a shower.

..

Jess and Becker were sitting at the table in his small flat, having breakfast. They had only been going out a few months, and after the inital teasing from the rest of the team that it was about time (Matt's words were something along the lines of: 'Well done Jess, for doing something none of us thought possible. Getting Becker to stop being such an emotional retard.') the relationship was working well.

As it was a Sunday, none of the core team was needed in unless there was an anomaly alert so after eating Jess suggested they go for a walk down by the river. Walking along hand in hand Becker realised how lucky he really was. He never thought that he would get over Sarah's death but Jess brought out a totally different side to him. She could always make him smile, not matter how much of a mood he was in.

'What you thinking about?' Jess asked, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

'You.' Becker smiled and kissed the top of Jess' hand, making her blush slightly. They kept walking for a while, just enjoying being in each other's company when Jess pulled Becker up to her favourite chocolate shop and dragged him inside for supplies for her station.

..

Lester surveyed the control room through the window in his office, loving the silence. Sundays were the only time he could do paperwork without being distracted, however he did like to spend time with his family so didn't do it often. But since his mother in law was coming to visit he thought he could make an exception.

There was the odd soldier walking about, and a technician doing the weekly scan of the anomaly detector but all else was quiet, that was until the ADD's alarms sounded. _Another day in paradise_ Lester thought, as he sent out the call for the rest of the team to get to the anomaly site.

**Okay that turned into much more of a fluffy piece than first intended, but I'm planning some action in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
